


Sin

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marichat Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: Probably not what you'd think.





	Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 - Sin

It was a late November night, Chat Noir and Marinette snuggled up under her covers.

"So... Chat."

"Hm?"

"Which deadly sin do you think you'd be?"

They'd been going back and forth asking each other silly questions, nothing too personal on Chat's part.

"Hm... I don't know Princess, I've never actually thought of that."

She nodded.

"What brought it up?"

"I don't know, I guess it was just a random thought."

He nodded.

"Well let's see... There's sloth, envy, gluttony, anger, pride, greed, and..."

"Lust." She supplied.

"Right, lust."

"So... Which one would you say you'd relate to most?"

"Well I'm definitely not sloth, I  _am_ a superhero after all."

She laughed at that.

"I wouldn't say I'm envy, either."

"Not even in your civilian life?"

"Nope. I wouldn't say I'm greed either."

"So your well-off money wise?"

"...You could say that. I'm definitely  _not_ anger."

"Even I knew that."

"I don't think I'd be lust."

"Yeah, I can't see that."

"So what's left?"

"Pride, and... Gluttony, I think."

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm pride-"

"Really?"

"Princess!" He whined.

"Geez Chat, I was kidding." She laughed.

"And that leaves... Gluttony."

"Really? Well, you always come over here looking starved, so maybe it does fit you."

"Yeah, I guess... Now what about you, Princess?"

"What about me?"

"What sin would you say  _you_ are?"

"Um.... Well, not lust, not anger, not sloth," She said, listing them, "not greed, not pride, and not gluttony... What am I missing?"

"Envy."

"Right. Wait, I'm not envious, am I?"

"No, I'd say your sloth."

"Chat!"

She shoved him...

Off her bed.

"Oops! Sorry!" 

With that look on her face, she didn't look sorry at all.

He just smiled at her.

"Yeah... Maybe your not sloth."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to read your reviews!!!
> 
>  
> 
> What even is this????


End file.
